Fireheart Unity: Destiny
Fireside Crusaders 'is a TV Spin-off/Sequel to Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series).It focuses on the 2 Fireside Girls,Katie and Milly, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders on a new adventure.Emily Kinney is now a reccuring character(later secondary character) as the show's main character is mostly the Fireside Girls and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Overview '1st Half (First Four Seasons) ' A year after the events of the the epilogue,Katie,Milly and the Cutie Mark Crusaders embark on new adventures while visiting brand new dimensions and met new friends while encountering new enemies. '2nd Half/Ancient Relic Search (Season 5) After the Tamagotchi characters and Nemo join the roster,the goal to defeating the New Horoscopes is revealed by an old man,using an ancient artifact known as The Legendary Treasure.In order to locate,the 25 Ancient Relics must be found.The characters embark on a journey to find these relics and defeat the New Horoscopes once and for all. Episodes Fireside Crusaders Team Characters After episode 2 of Season 5,Katie named the team Fireside Crusaders,which is also the title of the series.It mainly consist of the Fireside Girls,CMCs,Tamagotchi Characters,ect... 'Main Characters:' 'Fireside Girls ' A girl organization led by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,and the main characters if the series.During the events of EKDC,they've formed a friendship with the Cutie Mark Crusaders of the MLPFIM Universe. *'Katie' : A blond girl troop member.Now the new user of the Dimensional Remote instead of Emily,she uses it to visit various new dimensions.She often have a love-hate frienship with Apple Bloom as they are Frienemies,but at some points they settle their differences,as proven when they sing Time Judged All hapilly.She is also the wielder of the PnF Symbol (ピーエヌエフ シンボル''Pi'enu'Efu shinboru''). *'Milly' : A curly hair troop member.During the EKDC series,she is usually seen partnered with Katie.She is displayed as a sweet and caring girl.She have a good friendship with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and sometimes worried about the rivalry relationship between Katie and Apple Bloom.She is the wielder of the Kind Heart (カインドハート Kaindohāto) *'Gretchen' : A troop member with blue eyes and wear glasses. *'Adyson Sweetwater' : A troop member with a large bang hair.She's comically an accident prone. *'Ginger' : A troop member who resembles Ginger.She had a crush on Baljeet to which the other girls didn't appreciate. *'Holly' : An African-American troop member. *'Melissa ' : A former member of Lil' Sparks,now a full-fledged Fireside Girl member.She is the wielder of the Element of Passion (パッションのエレメント Passhon no eremento). 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' A trio of young ponies without Cutie Marks who tries to find their place in the world and also the main characters of the series.They are also characters from another series,My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *'Apple Bloom ' : An Earth pony who is Applejack's sister.She oftenly has a love-hate friendship with Katie as they are enemies but at some point they settle their differences,as proven when they sing Time Judged All hapilly.She also has great concern for Katie,as seen when she got sad that Katie ended up absorbing the purple Core Medals instead of her,even admitting that she's her friend.She's curently in a relationship with Tolee.She is the wielder of the Equestrian Symbol (エクエストリアン シンボル Equesutorian'' 'Shinboru''). *'''Scootaloo : A pegasus pony who idolizes Rainbow Dash.She's very skilled with her scooter.She,along with Sweetie Belle have a good friendship with Milly.She is the wielder of the Rainbow Thunder (レインボーサンダー Reinbōsandā) *'Sweetie Belle' : A unicorn pony who is Rarity's sister.She has a sweet singing voice.She,along with Scootaloo have a good friendship with Milly.She is the wielder of Sweet Melody '(スウィートメロディー ''Suu~ītomerodī) '''Secondary Characters: 'Emily Kinney' A girl who moved to Maple Drive years ago.During the EKDC Trilogy events,Emily figured out Kiki's secrets(though in the 3rd one she's allowed to remember her being a secret agent)She and Ferb used to hang out when they were little kids. 'Kiki the Fox' A Danville Fox who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent K.During EKDC Trilogy,her secret is revealed. 'Phineas Flynn' An optimist boy who,along with Ferb,making impossile things.He and Isabella are currently together since the events of EKDC 3. 'Ferb Fletcher' A boy with few words,he and Phineas build impossible things.He and Emily used to hang out when they were little kids. 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ' A girl who live across the street and has a HUGE crush on Phineas.As of EKDC 3,she and Phineas are together.She is the wielder of the Cute Emblem (キュートエンブレム Kyūtoenburemu). 'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension) ' Emily Kinney's 2nd Dimension counterpart who's a member of the Resistance.She is the wielder of the Dimension Badge (次元のバッジ Jigen no bajji). 'Baljeet' An Indian boy who's constanly bullied by Buford. 'Buford Van Stomm' A bully in town and he always bullies Baljeet.He has a soft spot for Jessica though. 'Perry the Platypus' Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent P. 'Candace Flynn' Phineas and Ferb's sister.She usually tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. 'Nyx' A pony who is a half-manifistation of Nightmare Moon who first appeared in the three EKDC TV Specials.She is armed with Memory Gadgets,Candroids,Foodroids and T3 Gaia Memories.She is the wielder of the Joker Symbol '(ジョーカーシンボル ''Jōkāshinboru) '''Engine Trio A trio of young Engines from the Super Sentai Universe and each are from the 3 kinds of Engines,the normal ones and the two races Gian Race and Wing Race.They are also the fated proceeders of the previous 13 Engines as stated by the 13 previous Engines.The trio met at school and became friends when they have something in common,with a number and with no special powers.After saving the school from the Ugutz,they formed their club the Engine Trio.During the episode The Engine Trio,they are sent to the Phineas and Ferb Universe by Carrigator so that Time-mon can tutor them.Unfortunately,they are very rebellious to her,until the New Horoscopes attack,resulting in gaining a new respect for her and eventually became her partner.Since that episode,they have made many appearences.They have only so far appeared in their Soul Form.Unlike the 13 Engines before them,they speak American (though this is not the case in the Japanese Dub).The CMCs compares the trio beign similar to themselves. *'Engine Wormbuggy' : A hybrid between a worm and a buggy.He is the leader of the trio.A cocky,stubborn,rebellious and hot-headed Engine,he tends to attack his enemies first without thinking.Though beign a hybrid of a worm,his speed limits is 1200 kl/h.It is hinted that he has a crush on Engine Jetbee.His number is 14 and is a normal Engine.He idolizes Engine Machalcon. *'Engine Cheetahdozer' : A hybrid between a cheetah and a dozer.He is the strongest of the trio.A dim-witted,quick-witted and soft-hearted Engine,he has soft spots for the environment.His speed limit is 970 kl/h.His number is 15 and is a newest Gian Race Engine. *'Engine Jetbee' : A hybrid between a bee and a jet.She is the female member of the trio.A sassy,fasionable,tomboyish and hot tempered Engine,she tends to keep Wormbuggy and Cheetahdozer in line if they did something stupid.It is hinted that she may have feelings for Wormbuggy.Her speed limits is beyond Wormbuggy's.Her number is 16 and is a newest Wing Race Engine.She considers herself as the fastest Wing Race Engine and is considered a 'counterpart' of Rainbow Dash by Scootaloo.She is also the bearer of the Wing Engines Crest (ウイング炎神のクレスト Uingu enjin no kuresuto). Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel A loner investigator of the Danville Police Department,who has the ability to transform to Kamen Rider New Accel with the use of the New Memory Belt and the Accel Memory.With no memory of his past save for his own name,he was given the New Accel equipment by Pony Shroud.He is the wielder of the Kamen Rider Logo '(仮面ライダーのロゴ ''Kamen raidā no rogo). '''Donny A young boy whose parents died in the car crash,with him beign the only survivor.He was originally homeless,until he encountered the other cast.He is partnered with Suujo,who oftenly posses his body. 'Suujo' A hand-shaped Greed who looks and talks like Ankh of KR OOO.This is due to him beign his brother.He form a partnership with Donny,whom he posseses for easy travel. 'Zoey/Pony Shroud' Zoey is the Earth Pony identity of the mysterious Pony Shroud and the creator of Nyx's Gadgetaries.She has a disturbing and scary nature which frantically disturbs the other characters.She also has interest in something new like W's new form DimensionFriendshipGoldXtreme. 'Time-mon' Emily's Digimon partner from EKDC.She is also the teacher for the Engine Trio,oftenly annoyed by their shenanigans (technically she is annoyed by anyone's ''shenanigans).She is the bearer of the '''Crest of Memories' (思い出のクレスト Omoide no kuresuto). 'Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe' A universe where the series Ni Hao,Kai-Lan took place.It originally first appeared in the first EKDC film and it's characters as well.They appeared throughout Fireside Crusaders. *'Kai-Lan' : Originally a lead character from Ni Hao,Kai-Lan,Kai-Lan is a playful pre-schooler (presumably she and the other characters have entered primary school prior to the events of the first EKDC film).During the Second season opener,when she got killed protecting Rintoo from Dark Rintoo's blast,she is revived as a ghost thanks to the Revive Memory.She also has aqquired Danny Phantom-like powers.During the season 2 finale,she regained her solid body but retains her ghost powers.She is the bearer of the Smiley Emblem '(スマイリーエンブレム ''Sumairīenburemu). *'''Rintoo : Kai-Lan's best friend.He is rambunctious young tiger who always act before he thinks.He is also revealed to have GekiJyuken-like powers. *'HoHo' : HoHo is a playful young monkey.He can be a little dim-witted due to his playfulness. *'Tolee' : Tolee is a smart young panda.He is intelligent and always thinks before he acts and sometimes worries too much.The other characters always relys on his good ideas. *'LuLu' : LuLu is a (flying) pink young rhino.She has been best friends with Kai-Lan the longest. 2nd Ponyville A dimension parallel to the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe in similar manners with the 2nd Dimension Danville. 'Cutie Mark Warriors' 2nd Ponyville counterparts of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and leaders of that dimension's Resistance. *'Apple Bloom-2' : A counterpart of Apple Bloom.She is aggresive and tougher than the original Apple Bloom,but she has a soft spot.She is very protective of her two comrades.She is also better at kung-fu than her.She is the bearer of the Element of Protector '(プロテクターの要素 ''Purotekutā no yōso) *'''Scootaloo-2 : A counterpart of Scootaloo.She,like the original is very tomboyish. *'Sweetie Belle-2' : A counterpart of Sweetie Belle.She is dim-witted than the original Sweetie Belle. Blue's Clues Universe ' A universe where Blues Clues took place.It is one of the new Dimension that appears in the series. *'Shovel : Shovel is Pail's playful and friendly brother. He plays with Pail most of the time. Shovel likes to dig in the dirt and sand. He is often blamed by Pail for actions he did not do. *'Pail' : Pail 'is Shovel's thoughtful sister. She lives in the backyard and goes almost everywhere and does almost everything with Shovel. Pail has another friend named Sifter. Pail often gets mad at Shovel for something ''she did but thinks that it's okay to make him take the blame.She is the wielder of the 'Friendship Star '(友情スター Yūjō sutā). '''Nemo A character from the Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo.Originating from the Finding Nemo Universe,he originally had distrust for humans due to his experience with them until he met Katie and Milly.Since then,he had begin to trust humans.He has a crush on Sweetie Belle.He is the wielder of the Element of Trust '(トラストのエレメント ''Torasuto no eremento). '''Tamagotchi Universe A universe where the anime series Tamagotchi took place.Some episodes are focused on them. *'Mametchi' : Mametchi is a kind and caring Tamagotchi with a high IQ of 250.He is usually helping either Phineas and Ferb or Nyx with their invention.He is the wielder of the IQ Symbol (IQシンボル IQ shinboru). *'Memetchi' : Memetchi is a very stylish feminine child character and she loves beautiful dresses and accessories just like Makiko and Lovelitchi .She is the wielder of the Beauty Heart '(ビューティのハート ''Byūti no hāto). *'''Kuchipatchi : A Tamagotchi who has love for foods. *'Lovelitchi/Lovelin' : As Lovelitchi,she is a a shy, kind, sweet girl who doesn't know how to make friends, as previously she was bullied. But thanks to Mametchi and his friends she became their friend and likes to spend time with them.As her double-life Lovelin,she is a fun,outgoing, active and always thinks before she acts kind of girl.She is the wielder of the Tama Heart '(たまハート ''Tama Hāto). *'''ChaMametchi : Mametchi's younger sister.She is very smart but childish and sometimes acts stubborn. Chamametchi sometimes cries to get someone's attention. She often daydreams and is very ticklish. *'Makiko' : Makiko is characterized as being very beautiful, especially when it comes to her hair. She hates rainy days because she believes the rain will frizz up her "perfect" hair. Makiko is a much loved and popular character. *'KuroMametchi' : A Tamagotchi with a lonewolf personality.He's highly intelligent and great at sports, and is not a bad person, but he doesn't like being with others. KuroMametchi always has a cool and rational outlook, and is popular in his class.He also has a sercet crush on Lovelin, but doesn't like to show it much, even though most of his Tama Friends already know; this is most likely why he smiles and blushes when thinking about her. *'Melodytchi' : A Tamagotchi who is skilled with her violin.Melodytchi also likes food, especially sweets. She loves sweets so much that she has even had a fight with Kuchipatchi over a cookie.While the Japanese Dub of the series has her retain her way of speaking as she was in the Tamagotchi anime,the original English version has her dub English voice speaking various languages,sometimes in accent form or in combination (eg:-adios amigos,ay caramba,ai-ya,arigatou,dos svidania,enemigo,bonjour,ect..).She is the wielder of the Music Note '(音楽ノート ''Ongaku nōto) *'''Moriritchi : Moriritchi is a very positive, bright, active and a very out going girl.Apple Bloom compares her personality in similarity with Pinkie Pie's.She is the wielder of the Party Balloon '(パーティーバルーン ''Pātībarūn). *'''Flowertchi : Flowerchi loves all beautiful things. Her best friends are Melodytchi, Memetchi, Mametchi, Makiko, Lovelitchi, Kuchipatchi, and Ringotchi. She likes to draw pictures and ride her bike.She is the wielder of the Sparkling Flower '(スパークリングフラワー ''Supākuringufurawā) *'''Watawatatchi : Watawatatchi is a shy, caring Tamagotchi. She also has the power to talk to Tamagotchi animals and Tama Pets, such as Doremitchi who can only say Kyu (''きゅ). She is often seen talking to forest animals like birds.She is the wielder of '''Animal Lover' (動物愛好家 Dōbutsu aikō-ka). * Doremitchi : Doremitchi is Sopratchi's twin sister and is one of Meloditchi's pets. Also when Doremitchi talks, the only word she can say is Kyu (きゅ). * Sopratchi : Sopratchi is Doremitchi's twin stser and is one of Meloditchi's pets. Also when Sopratchi talks, the only word she can say is Myu (みゅ). * Telelin : Telelin is originally a Tamagotchi Mobile Phone until the Kuchipatchi of Truth bring her to life.Telelin has a very weird personality. Everytime something goes wrong, she often makes a weird comment after which Lovelitchi usually scolds her by saying "Terulin....". Another one of Telelin's weird acts is that she is a believer in the paranormal world. Whenever something unexplained happens, she normally says its paranormal activity,like Zoey's "disturbing" nature or the difference in artwork between characters. * Pashalin : Originally an ordinary camera,she was bring to life when one of Moririrtchi's heart ended in the machine used to fix her.Pashalin acts similar to Moriritchi, says words like "sister" and "you go girl".When taking photos, she winks at an object or person and often says "Yes Cheese" (はい チーズ hai chīzu). * Hapihapitchi : Chamametchi's and Mametchi's Tama Pet.Hapihapitchi is known to make a high-pitched howling/barking sound, "aroo," after everything she says. This is also known as a happy puppy-like "wan" (ワン) bark in Japanese. Furthermore, she repeats phrases that other Tamagotchis say (usually Chamametchi or Princess Lovelin) * Kizunatchi : A legendary or mythical Tamagotchi character that was accidentally discovered by Lovelitchi after obtaining a Tama Heart.Being a young Tamagotchi, Kizunatchi very much acts like a child. She is often a very weird person and sometimes repeats a question when it is asked. Dark Characters Characters who are opposite to the characters of this show.Only 3 are known.Their energy came from the Darkness Dimension. *'Dark Rintoo' : An opposite version of Rintoo.He is originally an Anti-Hero,until the 5th season.Unlike Rintoo,Dark Rintoo is a lonewolf.He is a caring person from inside.He initially tries to get the remote during his first full appearence in order to give Negative Kai-Lan a full,stable body.He is the wielder of the Darkness Emblem (闇のエンブレム Yami no enburemu). *'Negative Kai-Lan' : An opposite version of Kai-Lan.She is created by Yogoshimakuritein in the first EKDC Movie.She was originally a villain but she reforms after Kai-Lan showed her what fun really meant.She seems to have feelings for Dark Rintoo.She is the wielder of the Cyclone Symbol (サイクロンシンボル Saikuronshinboru). *'Negative ChaMametchi' : An opposite version of ChaMametchi created by Duplicate Dopant.Originally a villain,Dark Rintoo convince her to leave New Horoscopes after they betrayed her for another failure.She counts the original ChaMametchi as her rival (opponent at first). Mellana A young humanoid female robot created by one of the New Horoscope's scientist.Originally created to destroy the Fireside Crusaders from the inside,Mellana's A.I. Intellegence have seen the New Horoscopes as the enemy and ran away from their headquarters.However,alongside,she tripped over a rock and bumped onto a large boulder,resulting in memories about her beign a robot got lost.She eventually lives as a normal young girl as she has forgotten her past,until she encountered HoHo,who has a crush on her.It was not until she got re-captured that she remembers her past.At the end after Pteranodon Yummy's defeat,she attempts to leave Danville as she is not a "organic" creature until Katie and HoHo convince her to stay,stating that no matter what she is,she is always accepted as a friend and a family.Since then,she has been part of the team and has used her A.I. intellegence to help the team on one occasions.She is shown to have feelings for HoHo.She sees LuLu as rival for best intellegence. 'Fanon Character Trio' A trio of three neighbours that moved to Maple Street years ago. *'Juliette Bousquet' : A french girl who lives next door to the Flynn-Fletcher Household.She has a crush on Baljeet. She rarely get along with Emma. *'Emma Kingsleigh' : A girl who is Juliette's childhood enemy.She rarely get along with Juliette.She is a very mean bully but has a soft side.She oftenly steal stuff from other characters without anyone noticing. *'Goldfish Darkskull' : A boy who moved to Danville few years back.He considers himself,Juliette and Emma the trio of bestest friends (to which Emma and Juliette disagrees on) and he is somewhat a "lazy-type" person (as stated by Moriritchi). Isabelle Garcio-Shapira Greedy and mischievous, Isabelle is a mean girl who only is nice to people when it means she gets something in return. She is clever and cunning, not in a good way, and can always get her way, no matter the risks or vendettas in its aftermath.However,in the episode "Suddenly Isabelle",she had became nice due to experiencing on how people feels when she's mean to them after a guy mercilessly beat her up.She decided to make up for those who she was mean to,starting with Isabella.Isabella,however,stated that Isabelle is better the way she is,causing her to be her old self again while joining the team.While she still has her mean personality,she has been more helpful than she was in the past. Non-Fireside Crusaders Team Characters Some of these characters are a usually supporting the team in their adventures while some are not. 'Reccuring Characters:' to be added.... 'Minor Characters:' to be added.... New Horoscopes New Horoscopes are the main antagonist of the series.After observing the failure of the Evil Alliance a year ago,they've surfaced to the top to begin their conquest of taking over the dimensions. to be added..... Background Information *Though using music and kept from it's preceder series,the tone of some episodes resembles much more of a tokusatsu series.In other words,the series uses the tone from the EKDC TV Specials.The series went back to the bright tone of PnF and EKDC in Season 5. *The series continues the concept of visiting a new dimension based on other TV Shows that was introduced in the first EKDC episode.This concept disappears when the season enters Season 5 due to the Samurai Jack Universe beign the last New Dimension that was based on other TV Shows to be featured in the series' regular episode. *The first four seasons are the first half of the series while the second half is Season 5,which has a full 98 episode broadcasts. *While the first half (first four seasons) didn't get any Japanese Dub airings,only the second half (Season 5) is Japan Dubbed.Just like EKDC,the series aired in TV Asahi instead of Disney Channel Japan.However,in similar format with the Japanese dubbed Transformers Animated,the dubbing resembles that of an anime series.It should be noted that the fourth EKDC Special did not air in Japan to avoid a plothole gap between the EKDC Series finale and the series' second half and events from episodes of the first half are refered to in flashbacks in the Japanese Dub.It is released with the same title,'Fireside Crusaders '(ファイアサイドクルセイダーズ Faiasaidokuruseidāzu). more coming soon... Category:Fanon Works